bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Peter the Parasite
Similar stuff was no doubt shown on Kidee cartoons (first on the between features 'shorts' at theaters) and later, when TV became common, on Childrens shows (it costs money to produce, so why only show it in one school -- Rapture IS about "getting your moneys worth" after all. Testxyz (talk) 03:44, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Trivia The following assertion was removed from the "Behind the Scenes" section: * The cartoon of Peter the Parasite resembles anti-Semitic caricatures of Jews in Nazi Germany. The Nazis often referred to Jews as parasites, as rats, and the most famous anti-Semite Nazi propaganda movie "''Der ewige Jude" ("The Eternal Jew") shows a Jewish ghetto and its inhabitants while crossfading between that image and the image of a great wave of scurrying rats. Therefore, Peter the Parasite may be a thinly-veiled Jewish caricature, though Ryan never directly mentions holding any grudge against Jews, and is open to working with Brigid Tenenbaum, whose backstory reveals her to be a Polish Jew.'' While the Nazis did compare Jews to rats in their hate-filled proaganga, that doesn't seem to apply here. The whole Peter the Parasite and Ryan the Lion segment is a warped allusion to the fable of the "Lion and the Mouse." The reference is cemented at Burial at Sea - Episode 2's conclusion with the "Thorn in the Lion's Paw" method of protector bonding. You disprove your own comment in the bullet as Ryan isn't anti-semitic and does work with Brigid Tenenbaum. Ryan has no time for bigotry as it's not good business practice. Why would he deliberately be using Jewish caricatures especially if some of the children in the Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy might be of Jewish heritage? It's far more likely this is just a coincidence. Unownshipper (talk) 01:23, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Merge with Ryan the Lion I'm suggesting a Merger with Ryan the Lion for the following reasons: *Both articles are relatively small and I don't think much can be added. *Ryan the Lion & Peter the Parasite are the Rapture versions of Dimwit & Duke and they don't have their own separate page. *This article was actually made as a page for the video featured in the academy and was later re-purposed for only Peter the Parasite. 12 days later a page for Ryan the Lion was made, for the sake of consistency. --Shacob (talk) 21:46, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :It has been two months, and nobody has commented so far, so this page can be merged with Ryan the Lion. The only question remaining is how this needs to be done. What name will the new page have? —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 11:18, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :Should we really need to explain Ryan the Lion and Peter the Parasite specifically? At least, Duke and Dimwit have significant portions in Columbia propaganda and throughout whole Arcade and Soldier's Field( + Duke & Dimwit Theatre ). But, Ryan the Lion and Peter the Parasite is only exculsive for minor place called Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy. I think we should merge them with Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy and briefly explain them. Pawn of Atlas (talk) 12:17, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Sounds like an even better plan! —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 12:20, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough. I will change the merger suggestion. --Shacob (talk) 11:47, October 29, 2015 (UTC)